


degenerate

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Drabble, F/M, Facials, Kinktober 2020, Shame, nami sweetie i'm so sorry you deserve better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Sanji kinkshames himself for 200 wordsPrompt #9: titfucking.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	degenerate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Degenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729830) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus), [KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus)



Sanji felt so incredibly _debauched_.

He knew there wasn’t really any problem with what he was doing. Anything between two consenting adults was perfectly fine, after all, and Nami had certainly consented. Encouraged it, even. She _wanted_ this.

Still, that didn’t stop the feeling of shame as he pushed his slick cock between her breasts.

“Oh, _Nami,”_ he breathed out, and finally built up the courage to look her in the eye. Her face was flushed a deep red, but she had a smirk on her face while she watched him.

“Yes, Sanji?” she replied, batting her eyelashes in a way that made Sanji’s hips stutter. That, in combination with her pushing her breasts together to further envelop his cock, was enough to send him right over the edge. He let out an undignified whine as cum splattered against Nami’s face, just barely missing an eye, and the sight alone made his hips buck forward again.

It was only when his orgasm simmered down that he realized he’d just _come on Nami’s face,_ and he felt his blood run cold.

However, instead of berating him like he’d expected, she only laughed and swiped a finger through it to taste it.


End file.
